


What am I doing? Bayformers.

by Peldethrin



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirage (Transformers) - Freeform, Sideswipe (Transformers) - Freeform, Silly, Sunstreaker (Transformers) - Freeform, i don't plan on continuing this, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: Megatron and Starscream have kids, and that freaks the Autobots out.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	What am I doing? Bayformers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little story I was challenged to write. The criteria was Bayformers, sparklings, and a little perving.

The Fallen was dead. Optimus Prime was resurrected. The hatchlings were many. They crawled all over Starscream's frame, hooking their tiny claws into his armor. He was lounging against a large tree, amusing the little monsters.   
Megatron was watching the brood he had created with Starscream before his first untimely end, feeling real happiness. He was worried. When he returned he was sure he would find the ship littered with corpses, The Fallen had sworn he would get his hands on Starscream should Megatron fail.  
Fail he did.   
Starscream had watched as his mate was killed by that disgusting human youngling and had the good sense to flee; from both Autobot and Decepticon alike. He had gone to the closest abandoned vessel, had birthed his clutch there, alone and under fueled.   
He had come to find the seeker weak but alive, nursing the little frames off his own fuel lines. Megatron had found fuel and brought it back, getting Starscream back into fighting shape. Now that The Fallen was gone they didn't have to stay away from their creations as much. It was pleasant, even with the stifling heat in the desert, and the repairs Starscream was still making to Megatron.   
The rumbling in the distance and the cloud of kicked up dust had been growing larger.   
Megatron knew it was Optimus and his gaggle of fools; he had called them after all. He couldn't continue to find fuel for Starscream and their sparklings, Starscream's proto form had yet to bounce back from the clutch so he couldn't provide for himself. The sparklings had to take filtered fuel from Starscream's systems. He had made the call for his family and could only hope Optimus hadn't grown cold and cruel.  
Starscream had been livid when he told him. He couldn't do anything about it. The sparklings feed off of him enough to keep him in a fueled but weakened state. Megatron stood to meet Prime away from Starscream's resting place, not wanting to rile the seeker up anymore than absolutely necessary. They met about a mile out from the trees.  
Optimus stood tall and proud as always. His weapons specialist Ironhide stood to his left, armed. His moody medic Ratchet to the right.  
"Megatron."  
Prime's deep rumble was even in tone if not a little curious.  
"Prime"  
His own could only be described as tired.  
"You called to talk peace? We know you have few forces left but we can see Starscream under those trees, if this is a trap it's not a very well thought out one."  
Megatron knew they couldn't see the sparklings from this distance, they were far too small, and Starscream had shifted so they were all hidden under his wings.  
"The Fallen is dead, I have far more important loyalties to tend to now. Which brings us here. I want more than peace. I want sanctuary."  
Ironhide snorted. Ratchet didn't move. Prime, to his credit only seemed confused.  
"Loyalties? That requires you to seek sanctuary? That sounds like trouble Megatron."  
The old mech rasped a laugh out through his strained vocals,  
"Yes, but mostly the kind I'm sure you'll welcome."  
Megatron turned and glanced at Starscream. The seeker caught his look and bristled, his armor flaring, then settling back in place. It was the closest Megatron would get to consent.   
"My mate and I require aid in caring for our young."  
Ironhide froze, his weapon going cold. Ratchet's optics widened. Optimus Prime looked as if Megatron had slapped him across the faceplates with a large sea creature.  
"Young? Mate?"  
Ratchet rolled his optics at Ironhide's oblivious nature,  
"Megatron and Starscream are mates. They made sparklings. Now shut up."  
Megatron always did appreciate Ratchet's no nonsense attitude.  
"Prove it."  
The three standing there blinked at Optimus Prime's childish demand. Megatron was just surprised he didn't demand worse things than showing off the living sparklings. Though Starscream wasn't going to like it, he didn't have the energy to kick up a murderous fuss. Megatron turned and began the short walk back to his mate's resting tree.  
Starscream's armor bristled as the Autobots drew near, his optics going from Megatron's sedate pace to Optimus' eager one. He knew for the sake of his little ones he couldn't do much but that only made this all worse. He hissed.  
Megatron stopped cold. The three behind him followed suit.  
"I don't like this. More importantly I don't want those cannons over here."  
Megatron turned to Ironhide and Optimus. Optimus gave the signal for him to back away. He grumbled but complied  
"Any other demands Starscream?"  
The patient acceptance he received had taken Starscream off guard, allowing a little frame to slip from his wing. The hatchling bounced on it's aft and looked up. The big red optics spotted Megatron and it bolted for him. The large mech scooped the little life up in a large and clawed servo, bringing it to his faceplates. Ratchet had seen many things in his existence and in this war but he never thought he would see Megatron nuzzling a sparkling as Starscream watched fondly. He stepped forward and spoke to Starscream,  
"How many do you have?"  
The seeker gazed with his piercing optics, sizing Ratchet up, and the old medic only felt like squirming.  
"15. They all survived."  
Ratchet squinted,  
"That's a large number of sparklings to have at once."  
Megatron snorted and his little one chirped in annoyance. He handed the miniature escapee back to their carrier.  
"Not for a seeker. That is only 5 living trines. A small clutch for Starscream. I thought he was going to have six more with how big he got."  
Starscream snatched the little one away and hid it back under a wing, that Optimus and Ratchet were only now noticing had many red optics staring at them. He hissed and clawed at Megatron's injured thigh plating,  
"I was no larger than I needed to be, you slag heap!"  
Megatron took the extra wound with grace and a smile then limped away some steps to get out of range.  
"The sanctuary you ask for is to better care for them? That can be arranged, so long as you both agree to a medical exam for yourselves and the sparklings."  
Ratchet drove a hard bargain on behalf of his Prime. Starscream's smile looked malicious at best as he looked to Megatron.  
"The younglings and I will do so, Megatron needs it the most."  
Megatron shot an awful face at his mate's obvious glee. He cursed under his breath about his mate's antics but turned to Ratchet and nodded. 

The trip back to the Autobot base was spent mostly in Optimus Prime's trailer and for a short while in a large cargo plane.   
Starscream bitched about the poor condition of said plane, much to the amusement of Megatron. The hatchlings found it fun to crawl all over everything and bot near them. Starscream was happy for the reprieve.  
When they landed somewhere in South America Ratchet took control again. He directed Megatron to the makeshift medical station he had and got to work fixing him.  
Starscream sat back and watched like a hawk, playing with the little frames that scaled his armor. His attention was unsettling to all who guarded the room, even Optimus was a little weirded out.  
When Ratchet finished with Megatron he turned to Starscream. The seeker flared his wings and gathered all 15 hatchlings up into his arms and set them down so Ratchet could look them over. He declared 15 healthy seekerlets, all with tiny wing nubs, and all with their carrier's teeth. Megatron chuckled and warned about the claws too, which had Starscream taking another swipe at him. He barely missed having an optic taken out thanks to Ratchet's good work.  
Starscream dumped his armful on their sire and sat for his turn.   
Ratchet said he was under fueled, nothing unusual, and patched up some nicks and bangs. He took a scan of his spark, it showed a strange blip, which Starscream explained happened when he conceived the hatchlings. A spark pain here and there but nothing he worried about. Ratchet looked worried though.  
He checked out Starscream's gestation tank and proto form and declared them in working order. Which Starscream didn't let pass.  
"My proto form is not coming back into its proper shape, I need it fixed!"  
The old medic shrugged and said he couldn't fix what wasn't broken. Starscream had snarled and Megatron had laughed. The seeker turned on his mate and clicked his claws together,  
"The hatchlings are the only thing saving Ratchet from having to repair you again."  
Optimus stared in shock as Megatron willingly came within range of those claws and brought them to his chest, leaning down to nuzzle Starscream's faceplates. The sparklings fled Megatron's frame and covered Starscream.   
"I don't find anything that needs to be fixed Starscream. You're just as deadly as you've always been."  
Instead of hooking his claws in and shredding Megatron's chassis like Optimus thought he would, Starscream just turned his helm away from the attention. Almost as if he was embarrassed?  
Megatron stroked Starscream's wings and teased a pair of seekerlets on Starscream's shoulder vents. They looked domestic. Almost completely different from the last time Optimus had faced off against them. They didn't look threatening. Every Autobot knew differently but right now was not a battle.   
Megatron's engine was quietly rumbling as he annoyed his young, Starscream's optics were shuttered as he leaned his helm against Megatron's shoulder. Their frames were pointed and war forged but they were gentle with each other.  
The moment was ruined when Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Mirage all fell into the room through an old rusted door.  
Megatron turned, surprised, but started laughing at the trio. Starscream blinked and stared at them.  
"Not very good eavesdroppers are you?"  
The twins stood and started shouting at once, Optimus couldn't get them to calm down, and it took Ratchet tossing a wrench at both of them with all his frame's strength to quiet them down.   
"The next bot to start shouting in my med bay gets reformatted into a dumpster."  
Mirage spoke next. About how they heard a rumor of Decepticons on base, with permission, and something about sparklings. They had to see for themselves. So they did.  
Megatron would never forget what happened next.  
Sideswipe spoke,  
"How did the sparklings get here and why are they all over Starscream?"  
Megatron answered as if the answer was in the question,   
"They got here through regular means."  
The twin Lamborghinis blinked at him.  
"They were conceived...you do know what conception is don't you?"  
The twins started posturing as if they did, to which Megatron and Starscream simply looked at each other.   
"Sparklings are made when one Cybertronian sticks his spike in another Cybertronian's valve, releases transfluid directly into a gestation tank, and merges their sparks together."  
Megatron may have used the driest tone imaginable and the most scientific explanation, but the twins reacted in shock and horror.  
"That still doesn't explain why they're all over Starscream!"  
Ratchet put his helm in his servos and Optimus coughed. Megatron grinned, and it was unholy to behold.  
"I painted Starscream's gestation tank in transfluid."  
The reaction he got out of the twins was explosive. Loud horrified screams echoed through the halls they ran down. Mirage looked as if he would be sick and left. Megatron was laughing himself to death and Starscream just rolled his optics. Optimus just suggested finding them somewhere to stay, not wanting to clean up the mess that was about to be spread around base.

It was strange having the two leaders of the Decepticon army around base. It was strange watching them rear their young. The seekerlets always crawling over Starscream's frame, hopping onto Megatron with ease, tiny claws scratching grooves into their sire's armor. Megatron was calm and patient with each tiny life, whether they caused him grief or sat and recharged in the warmer juts of his armor.  
Starscream was rarely heard speaking common. His vocalizer seemed to always be trilling and cooing at his young. The little processors had started picking up and repeating what noises Starscream had just finished.   
They crawled into the larger seeker's cockpit to rest and chirp at each other. Ratchet said they were learning Vosnian from Starscream first because their little vocalizers couldn't produce the same noises that made up common language.  
It was an endearing sight to see.   
It was a serious shock to Optimus when he one day rounded a corner to see Megatron chirping and cooing at Starscream. He thought for sure it had been mocking and that Starscream was going to murder the sire of his hatchlings. Instead he watched Starscream's wings flutter and his optics dim. His guard was completely down.  
That was a shock in and of itself.  
Optimus couldn't help but wonder when the two had fallen for each other to the point of all this being possible. The sparklings were one thing, they could be made on accident in a moment of passion. The ease the two most feared war-builds felt around each other however? That had to have taken many moments like this. The kind of work many of his own men wouldn't put into their own relationships.  
Optimus backed away from the scene. Not wanting to ruin it. He was starting to get used to the similar scenes he walked in on. They were charming. Until he ran into less pure and more carnal moments.  
His human allies had seen their own fill of such. Many complained to him about Megatron "Perving" on Starscream. He had to have someone explain what that meant before he could do anything about it. That had been uncomfortable. Then he had to explain to them that Conjunx Endura meant they wouldn't be shamed for those actions as long as no interface happened in public view. The humans had likened Conjunx Endura to marriage. Where most didn't shame a couple as long as nothing nasty happened.  
Then Optimus had the most unfortunate experience. He had turned another corner, where he thought he would be safe in his own base, and caught sight of a flustered seeker. Megatron had pushed Starscream up against a wall, he was leaning next to Starscream's audial whispering something, and Starscream was reacting. His wings were low and trembling, his claws ticking along Megatron's helm, his optics dim and pointed to the ground. Optimus knew what revving up a mate looked like with enough pairs in his own army to know he should run away.  
Then Megatron grabbed Starscream's waist and squeezed, his engine was running loud enough to echo, and Starscream pushed his faceplates into his servos. Megatron chuckled, and horrifyingly, stopped whispering.  
"Come now Starscream, your proto form isn't disgusting, you're being dramatic again. I find every ton you've gained quite lovely."  
Megatron gave the handful of Starscream's body a firm squeeze and Optimus could swear on Primus the Holy he heard Starscream squeak. His processor kept screaming at him to abort and back away before real regret could come about.   
"Lovely enough to put another clutch into you."  
AND THERE WAS THE MOMENT OPTIMUS TRULY UNDERSTOOD THE MEANING TO "PERVING ON"


End file.
